Commander Sazabi
Origin Commander Sazabi is the most despised commanding leader of The Dark Axis and feared for his ruthless acts when it comes to his subordinates failing him ending up to be tortured by him either by his lasers or him personally the second option being rarely unless he feels the sadistic kick-starting joy to hurt them for the fun of it to rid all that embarrassment from his minions failure before letting them go off to constantly remind them what would always happen if they fail a mission. Sazabi cares little for his subordinates and would ruthlessly destroy them if they so much as get in his way in his personal mission as they should have had the adaptation to avoid an incoming attack they should have dodged that's meant for the enemy, if they cannot perceive that then they do not deserve to be the commanders soldiers and are better of dead as incompetence and caring breed weakness that should be eradicated. What Commander Sazabi dislikes the most is the weak especially if they are severely wounded if they beg for the forgiveness that they want to be repaired to return in helping their master out and end up getting killed off by Sazabi as it's a waste of resources and destroys The Dark Axis's decrease of morale reputation of how it was built up to be feared. Commander Sazabi wants soldiers that are willing to throw themselves into battle in sacrificing their own safety of life and will make his disciplinary examples clear that the Commander is not to be taken likely as a friend, but as their superior they should submit all orders with strict adhering to the rules he sets out for them to listen or suffer in agony and worse consequences be killed off without a single care to change the commanders mind as they outlived any usefulness they possessed for being not strong to continue surviving as the best. Unlike other Nazi fictional groups, The Dark Axis's true goal by the master of General Zeong is to prove their superiority over the races by destroying the Gundam universes as the conquering motive actually just a facade to rebuild the bigger bad General and only the higher ranking officials know of this. Commander Sazabi knows it will take a while to find the devices needed to destroy the Multi-Universe, but he is willing to bide his time to make sure The Dark Axis's legacy wasn't completely destroyed and the memories of the army will live on by his rule once he succeeds. Commander Sazabi shows he has no need for friends and is willing to kill them off by shooting at them himself to prove as being a feared ruler of a newly recreate world made from the destroyed universes will forever threaten the universe with the black death of darkness to make sure his henchmen know they are only built to kill or be killed to show how extremely cruel he is that there should be only those who rule like him and have complete control over everyone's will including his own men. Refusal will end them up with being destroyed as he has no need for rebels to continue living on to oppose against him. Commander Sazabi wants his own men to watch to never turn against him as that is what they will end up if they even have a thought of betraying him. Multi-Universe Commander Sazabi had regained life back into physical existence thanks to the Multi-Universe's after effects of merging as one world which can only once bring characters of good and evil light back from the dead to continue the game of existence for the light to shine bright or the darkness to prevail. The Legend of Maka Commander Sazabi will show up to serve as the disciplinary member of the team to keep the aliens and humans together in Katherine's Alliance with torture and death if they jeopardize the group with incompetence then he will not relent to correct that failure and show that since they have joined the group they belong to Katherine and to herself. commandersazabi2.jpg commandersazabi4.jpg commandersazabi5.png|Commander Sazabi reveals his trinket item the soul drive which is his source of power that makes him so strong, it's also what keeps him alive. If this is destroyed he is dead. The Soul Drive in the picture isn't his. It's to provide an example of what the soul drive looks like. commandersazabi1.png commandersazabi3.jpg|Commander Sazabi bringing out his two energy swords. commandersazabi6.png|Commander Sazabi firing his laser cannons commandersazabi7.png|Commander Sazabi charging his three mega cannons. commandersazabi9.png|Commander Sazabi fires off the mega beam from his three mega cannons commandersazabi10.png|Commander Sazabi flying commandersazabi11.jpg commandersazabi10.jpg commandersazabi12.jpg commandersazabi13.jpg commandersazabi14.jpg commandersazabi15.jpg|Commander Sazabi charging his mega cannons 2 commandersazabi16.jpg commandersazabi17.jpg commandersazabi18.jpg commandersazabi19.jpg Category:Upcoming Members of Katherine's Alliance Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nazis Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters from the Gundam universe Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Torturers Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Tech Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Flyers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sociopaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Social Darwinist Category:Dictators Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Caped Characters Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Jerks Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Dark Lords Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Cemetery Wind Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shuichi Ikeda